Icebreaker Coldfeather
Icebreaker is a young male dragon whom used to fight for the Interversial Army of the Ice Dragons. However, he went on a mission with a troop of 20 dragons in Machina's Arctic before the battle of London and rouge Shadow Dragons killed his fellow fighters. As a result the Army of Ice assumed all of them had died and abandoned the newly trained Icebreaker on an undiscovered planet. He later helped Team Light fight off Dark Iceshard Dragons in the arctic and left without so much as a 'your welcome'. He later rescued Echo from a band of Shadow dragons and was personally thanked by Lumera. Afterwards he revealed that he was previously a soldier for the Ice Dragons and was abandoned, so naturally he requested if he could join Team Light since he supposedly "dead" and no longer part of any army. Dragon design belongs to http://lisanata.deviantart.com/ Icebreaker and main art belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description A young male Feathered Ice Dragon. He is a sky blue in coloration and has multiple markings all across his body. He has four white stripes that appear in the middle of his tail, his also has dark blue paw pads and light blue stockings. He has blue diamonds with white diamonds in them, and these markings are located on each of his limbs right about the blue stockings. On his chest he has three blue stripes: the first one going completely across his neck, the second one going 3/4 across his neck, and the third one going 1/2 across his neck. Above the first stripe he has another blue diamond mark with a white diamond inside of it. He has orange eyes and the insides of his ears go from a bright yellow to a deep orange color. He has dark blue feathers running down his spine like a mane/Mohawk, and his tail is a large plume of feathers that are dark blue in color. He has a blue stripe running across his tail and the tip of his tail is also colored blue. His wings come in three colors white at the top half, dark blue at the middle, and blue at the very edges of his wings, said wings are also feathered. Near the top edge of his wings he has a blue diamond mark with the white diamond mark inside of it and around this mark there are two blue slashes, the marks appear on both wings. Elemental Abilities Icebreaker is an Ice Elemental meaning that he is able to manipulate and control the ice and freezing air around him. ''Snap Freeze: ''He has the power to quickly freeze the moisture in the air around him and create small pieces of hail to throw at the enemy. ''Iceshard Dragons: ''He can summon dragons made out of pure ice and use them as minions to attack his enemies. (However these dragons are incredibly fragile and can break with powerful attacks). ''Blizzard: ''Icebreaker fabricates a raging glacial storm out of nowhere! This can freeze enemies in their place and instantly turn the surrounding environment into an arctic wasteland. This is useful in suddenly changing the weather as well as handy for confusing the heck out of your soon to be frozen enemies. ''Absolute Zero: '''No Data Available '' ''Ice Breath: ''A streaming ray of freezing cold glacial air is shot at the opponent freezing them on contact. ''Ice Shards: ''Freezing cold Ice Shards pierce and slash enemies. Personality He is a very cheery dragon, despite what happened to him, and always wants to see the bright side of things. Whenever anyone gets down in the dumps or becomes depressed he will always try to cheer them up by making them more positive. He is always happy to help out around the City of Light and cares deeply for his fellow warriors and his leader Lumera. He likes to make crack jokes at bland times to heighten the mood, and sometime brings props around with him. However, when things get serious he can become quite and calculating, a reminiscent of his time in the Ice Dragon Army. His silence means that he is concentrating on the outcome of the battle, he also becomes very cautious and watches the surrounding area more frequently. Bio He was born in the kingdom of Glacius to Frezah and Whitestorm Coldfeather. His parents were renowned warriors for the fact that they are very in tune with the ice element and had powers and abilities that were legendary. During most of his childhood Icebreaker was revered by others, hatchling and dragon alike, and made many friends, becoming the "''Cool Kid" ''on the block. His parents sent him to a very prestigious school to learn history, math, and various other classes, but never once did they send him to any kind of training school. Icebreaker was concerned as he looked forward to following in his parents footsteps and carrying on the legacy of "Iceheart Coldfeathers" to the battlefield. When he approached his mother and father about it they dismissed him, but he refused to let it go. He demanded that they tell him why they wouldn't let him train, why they didn't show any intentions of letting him enter the war effort. He yelled at them asking why he couldn't be warriors like them and they finally explained that the war was not what it was when they were fighting. That it had become worse and the Shadow Dragons more vicious, they expressed that they feared they would lose him if he went to war. Icebreaker was so taken aback by this that he second guess his decision to fight in the war after all. He decided to stay in the city for some time, and for a time it looked like this would be his fate until reports of frequent Shadow Dragon attacks started to sway his mind. His finally decided to change his mind again when a HUGE Shadow Dragon raid took out 30 % of the Ice Dragon Army. Icebreaker rushed forward immediately and begged his parents to let him join the army to help their kingdom, his parents were very very reluctant and even said no at some point. But in the end it was Icebreaker's tenacity that eventually won them in his favor. After a few years of intense training Icebreaker was upped to the Ice Core, a part of the army that was higher than the regular soldiers, and was taking on many battles on his homeworld. During multiple scrimishes he had fully displayed his potential at being a master of the Ice Element and caught the eye of many higher military officials. As a result he was elevated to the Interversial Army of Ice Dragons, an extremely high branch of the military meant only for the elite. During his pre-training for the IAoID he heard wonderful news from the head front, news that the Light Queen had achieved a legendary "Divine Light Form" and absolutely wrecked the Shadow Dragon Army, their blasted queen Shadowsa, and that she out right destroyed a shadow general known as "Unicron". Parties were thrown all over the homeworld as the Shadow Dragons attacking them had backed off to provide defense for their Queen, and Icebreaker returned home to spend the festivities with his mother and father. A couple years later all of the peace time celebrations came to a halt, rumors that the Shadow Dragons were stealing dragons eggs to rebuild their army. Attacks started up once again and war times picked back up, Icebreaker was now officially an asset of the IAoID and was standing ready to be called to the aid of an other Interversal Army. Some time later the IAoID heard rumors that Lumera, along with two others, disappeared off of the face of Planet Earth and had somehow reappeared on another planet.....named "Machina" needing help along with the signals of Shadow Dragons. Icebreaker and his fellows warriors were immediately sent to aid Team Light on said planet and arrived in the arctic, due to portal malfunctions, and found themselves suddenly ambushed by a huge horde of Shadow Dragons. Said Shadow Dragons just so turned out to be a part of the massive Shadow Dragon army facing Team Light in London. Icebreaker's allies, despite valiant fighting, were eventually overrun and were killed, Icebreaker himself was knocked unconscious. He woke hours later to find himself alone, surrounded by his dead and mutilated allies, he sat and waited for help to come for the rest of the IAoID to come help them. But after hours of waiting Icebreaker realized that the IAoID was not coming for them, saddened by this Icebreaker left on his own since he was no longer considered "alive". '''Events of Flysenhower Needs Our Help Some time later, after treading around the arctic aimlessly Icebreaker came upon two large chunks of ice that contained bones in them. Interested and tired of being lonely, he used some of his Ice magic to give the ice chunks artificial life and forged Iceshard Dragons out of them. These dragons may not have been real, they may not have any real sentient abilities but they were enough to keep him from being lonely. But Ice wouldn't have to wait too long to find more company. One morning Icebreaker woke to the sounds of Engines and Dragon Roars and rushed to the edge of a cliff to see what was going on. Down below he spied a large metallic boat that resembled a Draconic naval carrier and noticed that it was stuck between large Icebergs, next he saw dragons and metal birds flying about busting up the icebergs. Icebreaker was ready to jump down to meet them but held himself back, something wasn't right. A sudden screeching caused Ice to snap his head around and spot an entire flock of Dark Iceshard dragons heading for the group below. That is when he decided to take his two Iceshard dragons and help out. As he dove into the fray he heard surprised shouts from the crew on the boat below. He used his Ice Shards and Ice Breath to break the delicate Dark Shard Dragons in small pieces of slush. Sudden movement directed his attention to the side of the ship, where he saw the Light Queen protecting a group of metal birds from the Dark Iceshard dragons and a....a...Shadow Dragon! Rage and Anger filled Icebreaker's heart as he looked at that dragon, it was familiar.....very familiar. In fact that was one of the dragons whom had helped kill his team mates. Icebreaker dove down and flew up in front of Lumera, just as the Shadow Dragon was charging up an attack, and used a hidden ability....Absolute Zero. He ended up freezing the entire cluster of Dark Iceshard dragons and the Shadow Dragon completely, turning the area on that side of the ship to a frozen, lifeless, still wasteland (even the snow in the air froze in place). Lumera, amazed by his powers gazed at the frozen dark ones and turned to thank their mysterious dragon savior, only for him not to be there. As she looked for him Saphira proceeded to smash the "ice sculptor" and it's contents into countless pieces. Icebreaker remained in the arctic for some time before deciding to move on and explore more of the world he was marooned on. Quotes "Aye, Aye! Captain Mera!"~ Icebreaker responding to Lumera's order. Relationships Polar Blast and Snow Shark The two Iceshard dragons that Icebreaker can fabricate. Gallery Sketch adoption open by lisanata-d8rj1gl.png We_aren%27t_that_bad.jpg Icebreaker_coldfeather_sketch_by_lumeralightstar-d9vxs0n.jpg Trivia * He wears two Golden colored fabric bands. These bands were from a friend who died during the ambush, and he always wears them as a tribute. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Rookies Category:The Rookies